1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a flip-cover mobile phone. More particularly, the present invention relates to a flip-cover mobile phone capable of receiving incoming calls and being operated without lifting up the cover.
2. Description of Related Art
As electronic technology rapidly progresses, mobile phones have become a fast and convenient communication tool to transfer information between people. At present, one common type of mobile telephone has a cover that can flip over to cover the buttons on the phone body. FIGS. 1A and 1B are front views of a conventional flip-cover mobile phone, one having the cover lifted up and the other having the cover flipped back over the main body. As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, the flip-cover mobile phone 100 mainly includes a phone body 110 and a flip cover 120. The flip cover 120 is, for example, hinged to the phone body 110 so that the cover 120 may flip over the main body 110 or lift up for normal operation. In general, the flip cover 120 includes a main screen 122, a sub-screen 124 and a loudspeaker 126. The main screen 122 and the loudspeaker 126 are placed on the inner surface of the flip cover 120 while the sub-screen 124 is placed on the outer surface of the cover 120. In addition, the phone body 110 normally has a microphone 112 and a plurality of press buttons 114.
Note that the cover of the flip-cover phone 100 is normally flipped back onto the main body 110 in the standby mode. Therefore, the user must hold the phone in the palm of the hand and lift open the cover before talking on receiving a call. Similarly, the cover 120 must be lifted up to expose the buttons 114 on the main body 110 if the user wants to make a call. Obviously, this is a big inconvenience to the user especially when the user is, say, driving a car. The distraction of lifting up the cover 120 on hearing a phone call may cause accidents.